


Coming Out, Coming Together

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: The D is Silent [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans woman Roman, ask to tag, nonbinary finn, trans author, trans seth, vaguely non cis dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: They stay like that for what feels like hours, holding each other and trying not to think of the future.





	Coming Out, Coming Together

Life goes on as usual after that.

Roman and Seth don’t really discuss what happened, and Finn and Dean don’t try and breach the subject of gender for the sake of their sanity. Life continues as easily as it can with their career. It’s nice.

It isn’t a planned thing when they all come out to each other. Instead, it happens because Finn walks into the bathroom while Roman’s changing.

She panics and accidentally drops her bra, and they’re left staring at each other awkwardly, Finn very pointedly making sure his eyes don’t stray from Roman’s face.

“So, we, uh. We should probably talk about this. I guess.” Finn stammers, a blush settling high on his cheekbones. 

Roman nods sharply and nudges her bra with her foot. “You wanna gather the boys?” She asks, trying to find the hem of her top. Her ribs hurt, and now that she doesn’t have to worry about her tits and the others seeing them, she’s not gonna wear one if she doesn’t have to.

Finn nods and leaves, the flush migrated up to his ears.   
||   
It takes three days for them to actually talk about it. The talk doesn’t start eloquently, either. It starts about as smoothly as a talk with the four of them can start: with Dean picking at his cuticles until they bleed, with Seth curling into his hoodie, and with Roman and Finn trying to figure out how the fell to go about breaching this subject.

Finn ends up starting the conversation about their gender by blurting out, “I don’t think any of us are men.”

It’s definitely not the right thing to say. Dean very obviously kicks Finn in the shin as hard as he can with his steel-toed boots, Seth starts shivering as tears well in his eyes, and Roman’s left to drop her head on the table with a long, drawn-out sigh.

Finn blanches and quickly backtracks. “What I mean is, I don’t think any of us are cis. I’m not- I’m nonbinary- and I don’t think any of you are either.” He says softly. Everything’s quiet for a moment, and the tension in the air is thick enough to choke on.

“I’m a trans woman.” Roman says after a moment. The words feel sticky, feel heavy, feel too wrong on her tongue. It’s the first time she’s ever said those words out loud. “I’ve spent my entire time in pro wrestling trying to hide that. Feels...weird to say it.” She scrubbed her hands down her face and pushed her hair back. One hand nervously came up to twist at her beard, a sharp sting of pain against her jaw to try and ground herself.

“‘M trans? Genderfluid? I don’t know. I just. I know I’m not….this.” Seth mumbles, gesturing to his torso weakly. Roman throws her arm around his shoulder and pulls him into her side in a comforting hug.

“I don’t know what I am.”

Dean’s voice is quiet, and he won’t make eye contact with any of them. He’s wrecked at least two of his cuticles, causing blood to seep around his nails. His knee is shaking, foot thumping against the floor as he trembles.

“I mean, I’m a dude. At least I am right now. But that’s not always the case and shit, guys, it’s hard. I don’t know what to do.” He sounds close to tears, and as  Roman leans over and tips his chin up, she sees the beginnings of tears clinging stubbornly to his lashes.

“I don’t think any of us know what to do.” Finn says softly, rubbing the tension out of Dean’s hand. “I think we’re just trying to figure out how to cope, I guess.” He says, almost inaudible in the near silent room.

Seth manages to wedge himself between Roman and Dean, resting his head on Dean’s pec. “We can get through this together, can figure this out together. I’m sure of it.” He mumbles into the older man’s skin. 

They stay like that for what feels like hours, holding each other and trying not to think of the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tonyknees on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
